Kidnapped Kurama
by HieiYYH
Summary: Kurama has been kidnapped by a group of demons wanting to take over human world, so Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara have to stop them before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place after they defeated Sensui but Yusuke never turned into a demon. He's still a human in this version._

* * *

Botan flew over Tokyo, looking for Yusuke since Koenma told her to keep an eye on him and any suspicious behavior. She flew to Yusuke's school as fast as she could. "Yusuke!" she shouted.

She flew over and saw he was fast asleep on the roof of his school. "What Botan, I'm in a bad mood," he replied coldly.

"Kurama's was kidnapped by demons!" she shouted at him as she landed on her ore, "Listen to me!"

"Nice try, Botan," Yusuke said, "I'm not moving from this spot. Kurama's way too smart to get kidnapped."

Botan said, "Koenma got a message from the Okaharu group with a picture of Kurama in chains and bleeding. He needs your help!"

He sat up and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted from the lower part of the roof, "What are you guys planning up there? I thought we were a team now ever since we defeated Sensui." He walked over to the ladder and started climbing up to greet them.

Botan said, "Kuwabara, Kurama's been kidnapped!"

"What?" he asked, "Is this crazy-day or something, how would he get kidnapped?"

"We're not sure how this happened," she explained, "but this group of demons isn't going to stop there. They're rounding up as many demons in human world as they can which means-"

"Hiei is going to be their next target," Yusuke finished, "they might even try going after Yukina."

Botan asked, "Now you're going to take me seriously? We have to find Hiei."

Kuwabara said, "The only one who actually spends time with him is Kurama. He'd be the one to know where he is. Maybe we should try that whistle thing again."

"The what?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't you remember anything?" Botan shouted, "It's the mystic whistle he's talking about!" She glared at him.

"Okay, calm the hell down," he said.

Kuwabara said, "Didn't you say you never told Urameshi about that one because you never needed to?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Uh," she said nervously, "well, maybe. Anyway, the mystic whistle makes a sound only demons can hear. I'll have to go back to spirit world in order to fetch it."

"No need," Hiei's voice came from behind Yusuke on the roof.

Kuwabara and Botan nearly fell over from the shock. "Hey, Hiei," Yusuke replied as he turned around, "Heard us talking about you?"

"What the heck shorty!" Kuwabara shouted, "Where did you just come from?"

"Seriously, Hiei," Botan said, "you scared us half to death!"

"Kurama's been kidnapped by thugs," he said, "and it looks like whoever did it is targeting demons. I just had to kill one that was tracking me before I came here. I figured since you're a spirit world lacky you'd know what was going on."

Yusuke said, "That's all we know."

Botan said, "It's the Okaharu gang! Haven't you been paying attention to me at all? And since they're targeting demons they might go after Yukina too."

"I won't let that happen," Hiei said.

Kuwabara asked, "So where's Kurama now? Does anyone know?" They all looked at Botan.

"Well," she said, "Koenma's the one with all of the information, I was just supposed to bring you guys together and since you're all here now." She brought out her ore. "Come on, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Koenma explained from his desk in spirit world to the four of them, "Kurama was kidnapped by the Okaharu group, a group of demons that has been trying to take over living world for quite some time."

Yusuke asked, "Then why didn't you say anything before?"

"To be honest," he replied, "it started happening at the time you got hit by a car Yusuke. It's what made me decide I need a spirit detective again."

"What?" he asked.

Kuwabara asked, "All the way back then, these jokers have been causing trouble? Why is it only an issue now?"

Koenma explained, "They moved so slowly, and right after Yusuke became a detective Hiei and Kurama stole the artifacts of darkness, then after that a demon wanted to take over Genkai's technique and I think all of you know the rest, maze castle, rescuing Yukina, and so on. So much has been happening that I haven't been able to keep an eye on them and because of that they managed to kidnap Kurama. Take a look." He made an image appear on the screen behind them.

They turned around and saw Kurama's wrists shackled over his head, he was hanging in front of a large pole and was covered in wounds that were bleeding. "Kurama," Yusuke whispered.

"What are they going to do to him?" Hiei asked as he turned away.

"We can't tell from here," Koenma replied, "that's where all of you come in."

Yusuke demanded, "Where are they?"


	2. Chapter 2

"At an abandoned mansion stronghold deep within the mountains," Koenma answered.

"Botan," Yusuke said.

"I'm going with you," she replied.

"No," he said, "since these guys are going after demons that means they're probably going to go after Yukina."

Kuwabara said, "Then I'll volunteer to protect my love!"

"You and Botan go to Genkai's while Hiei and I go after these guys and get Kurama back," Yusuke said. They all agreed.

* * *

"They actually have a driveway here?" Yusuke asked as he saw the path up to the mountains get wider from the road they were standing on.

Hiei said, "It'll obivously be monitored, it's best if we stay in the trees. Remember when you tried to rescue Yukina? You were spotted easily."

"Yeah," he replied, "but it took you forever to get there staying in the trees, right? You arrived _way_ after Kuwabara and I did." He smiled at him.

Hiei said, "The talasman cards they locked her behind was what stopped me from getting there before you and I have a feeling we'll come across something similar."

"Which means we should take the road," Yusuke said as he started walking on the path. Hiei jumped into a tree in time to see Yusuke walk over a trip wire and get pulled into the bushes. He jumped out of the tree beside him and looked down at him. "Dammit," Yusuke said, "you're never going to let me live this down are you." He took the loop off of his ankle and stood up.

"Thanks to you now they know we're here," Hiei replied as he heard movement in the distance. "Move, hurry!" He jumped back into the trees and started moving toward the complex.

Yusuke jumped up, and tried to move at a similar pace but he wasn't nearly as fast as Hiei.

* * *

"Think we lost them?" Yusuke asked as the sun went down and rested on the ground in a small clearing.

"They know someone is here," Hiei replied as he looked around, "but we're not being followed." He looked into trees for any sort of cameras but couldn't find any.

* * *

The next morning, they continued to walk through the forest toward the abanonded mansion on the mountain. "Do you get the feeling that we're walking into a trap?" Yusuke asked, "This is getting way too easy."

"The mansion," Hiei whispered, "and you're not wrong. The Okaharu group has to know we're here by now." He walked into the clearing that showed the massive mansion in the distance, a huge brown building that had parts that were falling apart.

"Damn," Yusuke said, "is this place big enough? I think I've seen smaller towns." He looked around at the multiple buildings that were surrounded by the mansion.

"This is a problem," Hiei replied, "these buildings create blind spots, and they have cameras watching every corner for sure." He looked around, and then felt a familiar energy.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted as he ran off.

"Wait!" Hiei shouted, "It's probably a trap!" He jumped ahead of him and saw Kurama standing on the side of a building.

"Kurama," Yusuke said, relieved, "I knew you couldn't have really been kidnapped. Hey, what's the matter? Kurama?"

"Kill anyone who approaches," Kurama said in a monotone voice.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei explained, "He's brainwashed. Don't go near him."

"Rose whip!" Kurama said as he pulled out a rose and created his whip.

"Yusuke," Hiei said, "get inside, I'll deal with him."

"No way," Yusuke replied, "it's Kurama! He'll kill you unless you use the dragon, and that'll kill him if you use it, so no way. Come on Kurama, wake up! You'd never attack us for real!" He dodged as Kurama attacked. "Dammit."

Hiei said as he drew his sword, "Whoever did this isn't just hypnotizing him, they're powerful and have him under their full control."

Yusuke shouted, "If you think I'm going to have a mind controlled Kurama kick my ass you're wrong!" As Kurama attacked with his whip again, he stopped it in mid-air with his bare hands, and then immediatly dropped the whip. "Ah, ow, dammit!"

"It has thorns that cut through everything, idiot," Hiei complained, "even Kuwabara wouldn't be so stupid."

"What'd you just say!" he shouted. Hiei jumped into the air, causing Kurama to notice him more. He moved his whip in a spiral pattern toward him. "Hiei!" Yusuke shouted. In mid-air, Hiei turned his blade to the dull side and forced the whip to turn back toward Kurama on the ground. Unable to move out of the way in time Kurama was ripped by his own whip.

He screamed out in pain as he hit the ground. "That's one thing about Kurama," Hiei said as he landed on the ground, "he doesn't have much defense but you have to strike quickly or else he'll read your moves."

"Dammit," Yusuke whispered, "Kurama, you okay?"

"Don't go near him!" Hiei warned.

Kurama stood back up, covered in his own blood, and glared at Yusuke. He punched him in the face. Yusuke reeled back, "Dammit, not awake yet, huh." He grabbed Kurama by each hand and started pushing him back. "Come on, snap out of it!"

Unable to match Yusuke's brutch strength, Kurama was easily forced backwards. In order to make up for it he used the seeds in his hair and planted his feet into the ground with some vines. "Hey," Yusuke said, "that's cheating!" He struggled to move him back anymore.

With that, vines moved up Kurama's arms and over to Yusuke. He pushed him back against the mansion wall easily and bound him up. Hiei jumped back into the air and cut the source of the vines, along with some of his hair and seeds fell onto the ground. Kurama turned back around and glared at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama left Yusuke in the vines he was tied up in and took out a leaf that transformed into a sword. "Hn," Hiei said, "that old trick." He brought up his sword.

"Dammit," Yusuke said, "I can't break out of these vines. Hey Hiei! Cut me out of here!"

"Use your spirit energy!" Hiei shouted as he started sword fighting with Kurama. He slashed his face. Kurama grabbed his face in pain, and then cut Hiei's sleeve in an attempt to cut off his arm.

Yusuke broke free from the vines and readied his finger for the spirit gun. "Dammit," he said, "I can't do it."

"Shoot Kurama with a small blast!" Hiei shouted, "Just enough to knock him out!" He cut Kurama's already bleeding and injured thigh.

"Keep him still then!" Yusuke shouted as he watched them run around the yard, attacking each other.

Hiei kicked Kurama's legs, which made him lose his balance and hit the ground. "Now!" He moved out of the way as Yusuke shot a small spirit gun blast.

"Got him," he said.

At the last moment, Kurama jumped up and over the blast and got out his rose whip. Just as he was about to attack Yusuke with it in mid-air Hiei jumped behind him and cut the whip in half. They both landed on the ground, with Kurama breathing heavy from losing so much blood.

Yusuke ran over and said, "This isn't working. He's too good!"

Kurama struggled to his feet. Hiei said, "I have an idea." He turned to Kurama and said, "Shuichi, don't!"

A glimps of life came across Kurama's eyes and he held his head. Yusuke asked, "That's his human name, right? Shuichi, think of your mother! She'd never want you to kill anyone!"

"No," Kurama whispered as he shook his head, "I won't work for you. I refuse to be a pawn in your game."

Hiei said, "He's snapping out of it."

"Kurama what's happening?" Yusuke demanded as he walked up to him, "Answer me!" Kurama punched him in the face.

He said, "For someone who doesn't have a lot of muscle his punches sure do hurt." He rubbed his face. Kurama glared at him.

"And we were so close too," Hiei said, "keep him distacted." He jumped into the trees as Kurama took another rose out of his hair.

Yusuke said, "Not that again. Come on, Kurama, snap out of it! You don't want to do this!"

Just as Kurama attacked, Hiei jumped out of the trees and used the handle of his sword and smacked it against Kurama's head forcefully. The power behind it was so strong he was knocked out before he hit the ground.

"Why didn't you do that to begin with?" Yusuke demanded.

"I couldn't get close enough to do it before," Hiei replied as he sheathed his sword, "We have no choice but to leave him here for now. Hopefully when he wakes up he'll be himself again."

Yusuke asked, "What about his injuries?"

"They're survice wounds," Hiei replied, "they're painful but not lifethreatening or as bad as they look. He'll be fine for a while without medical treatment. We'll worry about that later."

* * *

They found the front door of the mansion and walked through the falling apart building. "This place must have been abandoned for decades," Yusuke said as he examined everything, "maybe even longer than that."

"So," a voice said from in front of them in the darkness, "the outside body guard must be weaker than I thought." A demon stepped out from the shadows.

"What the hell did you do to Kurama?" Yusuke demanded as he clenched his fist.

"Brainwashed him to do our bidding," he replied, "but don't worry, he's not our only body guard." Someone walked behind him in the shadows and revealed herself.

"No," Yusuke whispered.

"Yukina!" Hiei said nervously.

"What the hell!" Yusuke shouted, "Kuwabara was supposed to stay with her."

The demon said, "That orange haired human was no match for a demon like me. Yukina, kill them!" He disappeared into the shadows again.

"Get your ass back here!" Yusuke shouted as he tried to run after him but Yukina stepped in his path. "I don't want to hurt you, get out of my way."

"Kill them," she repeated, and froze the area around them.

Yusuke stepped back and said, "It's so cold." Hiei stepped forward slowly. "Hiei!"

"I'll hold her off while you find their leader further in," Hiei said as he got closer to Yukina.

"Hiei what are you going to-"

"I'm not going to kill her," he replied, "don't worry about that." He jumped in front of her and she put up her fist only for him to stop her. She put up her other one and he held that one too. She tried freezing him over but his internal warmth overpowered her ice. "Go, hurry!"

Yusuke nodded and said, "Right." He ran passed them in the narrow hall.

"Kill them," Yukina said as she tried pushing back against Hiei.

He asked, "What did they do to you? The Yukina I know would never hurt anyone, nor would she want anyone to die. You have to wake up from this brainwashing, come on." He tried pouring his heat into her without burning her.

She retracted her hands from the heat and made icicles attack him from a distance. One cut his side and his leg but he managed to dodge the rest. _Dammit,_ Hiei thought, _she's fast. That's not something I expected._


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei held his right side as it bled more than he expected. "Blood," Yukina whispered and started shaking her head.

"Yukina, wake up," Hiei said as he looked at his hands that were now bright red.

"Kill them!" she said and made more iciciles.

He ducked and dodged a few but several cut through as well, causing more blood to spill. _Killed by my own sister,_ he thought, _after the life I've lived I can't let that happen._ At that moment he realized what he needed to do. He moved in close again, and just before she attacked he said, "You wouldn't kill your own brother, would you?"

The life returned to her eyes and she snapped out of it instantly. "My brother?" she asked, "Hiei-you finally said something!" She jumped forward and hugged him tight, knocking him over onto the ground. Hiei flinched in pain. "Hiei?" Yukina asked as she sat back up, "Where am I? What happened to you?" She looked around the hallway.

"Kurama was kidnapped," he answered as he held his wounds, "and he was brainwashed to attack. Yusuke's further inside. Hurry."

"You're injured!" she said nervously as she started healing him.

Hiei stood back up and said, "There isn't any time to worry about that, hurry up!"

* * *

"This is our mastermind behind all of this," Yusuke said as he held a midget demon by the neck in front of Hiei.

"You!" he shouted, "You broke my brainwashing on the girl! How could you?"

"Hn," Hiei said, "the mind isn't a weak as you think."

"Is that so?" he asked, "Kurama, kill them!"

They all turned around and saw a bloody and beaten down Kurama slowly walking toward them as he glared at them. "Dammit," Yusuke said, "that plan didn't work. Hey, freak, break him from his brainwashing or I break your face!" He punched him to prove he would do it.

"Waken!" the little demon shouted and Kurama's eyes suddenly returned to normal.

Kurama gasped and fell to the ground as he asked, "What happened?" He clutched his bleeding wounds.

"Let me heal you!" Yukina begged and she started healing his injuries.

* * *

"They're all out cold," Yusuke said nervously as he stood over knocked out Genkai, Botan, and Kuwabara in Genkai's living room.

Kurama said, "They're not the only ones." He looked over at Yukina who was fast asleep after spending hours healing Kurama all the way. "I still can't believe all of that happened."

Yusuke asked, "So how did you get kidnapped?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Hiei said as he stood in the doorway.

"They cornered me in an alley," he explained, "and threatened that they'd kill my mother if I didn't go with them. After I left with them willingly did they brainwash me into wanting to kill." He looked at his blood stained and tattered clothing.

Hiei walked out of the door. "Hiei?" Yusuke asked, "You're just going to leave Yukina here? Hey, how'd you get her to snap out of it?" He disappeared into the trees.

Kurama smiled and said, "I wouldn't worry about him, Yusuke."

"How about you?" he asked as he sat down on the floor, "Do you remember anything that happened while you were attacking us?"

"It's clouded," Kurama explained as he looked back down at his clothes, "I remember saying that I was going to kill you, and then, my rose whip suddenly came back at me and I was in so much pain. I lost some of my seeds. Then, I don't know."

"It's probably best you don't actually remember everything," Yusuke said as he saw Kurama in pain.

"My name," he whispered, "someone mentioned my mother and I couldn't take it, after that I don't remember." He looked over at Yukina. "I wonder what she remembers."

Yusuke said, "Hiei didn't seem so keen on talking about it. I wonder what he said to her."

"Can you guys keep it down?" Kuwabara asked, half asleep, "I'm trying to sleep here."

Yusuke looked at him and said, "Guess we'll never know for sure."

"I'm being serious!" Kuwabara shouted as he sat up, "Wait a minute, why am I at Genkai's? Urameshi what happened-wait a second I remember now!"

Yusuke asked, "So, Kuwabara, are you going to tell us what happened here?"

"It was insane," he explained, "over 100 demons or so came out of nowhere. They took Yukina so fast and beat up Botan and Genkai easily. I killed off a bunch of them no problem but there was too many of them and they all retreated after Yukina was taken. So what happened to you guys. Whoa, Kurama!" He examined him and saw how covered in blood he was.

Kurama replied, "It's a long story, but we're all alright now."

Kuwabara looked over and saw Yukina. "She's okay!" he said happily.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied, "we rescued her once we saw you failed." Kuwabara threw a pillow at him.

"So how'd you save Kurama anyway?" he demanded.

"We had to fight him," Yusuke answered seriously, "and damn you're tought to beat. Even Hiei had a hard time."

"Hiei's never defeated me before," Kurama replied.

"You mean you two fought before?" Kuwabara asked.

"It was how we first met," he replied, "but it's all in the past now."

* * *

The End


End file.
